


【驼妹】关于公开恋情这件事(二)

by blacktea1900



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea1900/pseuds/blacktea1900
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 11





	【驼妹】关于公开恋情这件事(二)

傍晚的时候明凯发来了消息，说想和田野视频。田野摸了摸自己红肿的嘴唇和布满吻痕的脖颈，打着哈哈推脱。  
“？”  
“真不方便。”  
“我就想看看你们现在怎么样。”  
“你们？”  
“嗯，李不是在首尔？和金赫奎一起？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈爪巴啊”  
谁告诉他的？答案显而易见。金赫奎恰好进来坐在床边上，蹭上来好像又想要吻他，被他眼疾手快地挡住。  
“金赫奎，明凯和你联系了？”  
“嗯。”羊驼没亲到人，很沮丧的垂着头老实地答。田野忍不住摸摸头以示安抚，羊驼突然露出一个很狡猾的笑，“iko是小猫吗？”  
“？”田野有点心虚，羊驼也会做狡猾的表情吗？  
“iko在训练室里学小猫叫，我都知道了。”  
“什……”田野脸一下红了，开始回想自己是不是出了直播事故，逗猫时发出的丢脸声音有没有被直播间的十几万人听到，“你怎么知道的？”  
“love哥告诉我的。”羊驼眯着眼舔了舔嘴角，“iko饿了吗？”  
没。田野现在很气，很急，他一点丢脸又可爱的小秘密被大哥揪住送到恋人面前接受审阅，在两个能够坦诚相见的人面前，这点不值一提的小事反而像一块富有弹性的果冻在他的心上跳跃。他拍打金赫奎的手臂，啃他的脖子，金赫奎的睡衣领口开得很低，露出来的部分此刻变得和田野的一样有着斑驳的红痕。  
金赫奎也不恼，笑着由着他胡闹，田野踢他他就捏田野的屁股。  
田野咬了一会儿，撑起身子审视了一下金赫奎，伸出手抓住他的领子，盛气凌人地教训他：“你这件睡衣也露太多啦！不许给别人看，听到没？”  
  
他要送田野去机场，要起得比田野早一些，为他准备早饭，最后检查一遍行李，把给他带的小零食妥善地装好，他心里很清楚田野完全有能力照顾好自己，但他有太多过剩的爱无处宣泄。  
他做好饭去叫田野起床的时候，田野已经把衣服整齐地叠好塞进箱子，一条腿压在箱子上面企图拉上拉链。他倚在门边看，并不打算插手：“iko真的变了好多。”  
田野身上使着力气，说起话来咬牙切齿，“人总是要成长的，金赫奎。”  
  
他们在安检前面黏黏糊糊地道别，金赫奎抓住田野被啃得伤痕累累的手摩挲，面上显出有些不高兴的神色，田野不自觉缩了缩脖子，“阿尼……”却不知道怎么圆下去，两个人对着看了一会都笑了，金赫奎胡噜了一把田野的头发，说iko我会想你的。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
金赫奎拍了他的腰一下，笑着说iko快说想我。  
“我偏不。”田野嘻嘻哈哈地跑走了，过了安检透过人群还能模模糊糊看到那边有个瘦高的身影。  
再向前挪几步，瘦高的的身影便完全看不见了，田野扬起嘴角的力气一下子松懈下来。  
他其实真的很害怕别离。  
  
  
金赫奎离开的那天为了赶飞机起得很早。前天晚上大家为了给他和许元硕送行闹了一场，但也顾忌他们的行程点到为止。田野是刚刚成年恰好可以喝酒的年龄，有人灌他一概不推脱，最后有些坐不稳了，靠在金赫奎肩上，挂着个没心没肺的笑脸，手里还拿着酒瓶子。  
金赫奎去掰他的手指，想要把酒从他手里抢过来，田野已经糊涂了，只管咯咯地笑，各种撒娇耍赖的手段一齐甩出来，只是撒娇的对象不太对，一会儿喊他“明凯”一会儿喊他“March”金赫奎觉得这帮人真坏，开口想问是谁把他的iko灌成这样的，张了张嘴却什么都没说。  
他起床之后没找到田野的人，不在房间里，基地转了一圈都没有，他急着赶飞机，也急于找到田野认真地同他道别，但是时间不等人，他只能先拖着箱子向外走。  
田野在基地门口，站在初升的太阳毫不吝啬地洒下的光里，望着前方出神。  
“iko？找你好久。”  
“唔……”田野含糊地把这个话题蒙混过去，两个人安静地看着对方沉默了一会儿，田野突然冲过来抱了他一下，“你没有什么想说的吗？”  
“你头疼吗？headache？”  
田野收回手臂，摇了摇头，金赫奎反问他，“你呢？”  
“没什么。”  
金赫奎点了点头，“早点回去睡，宿醉，难受。”他向前走了几步，田野突然出声叫住他，诶金赫奎。  
他停下脚步但没有回头。meiko说，好好加油，赛场上见。  
  
晚上田野如常地rank，洗漱，上床，突然发现房间里只有自己一个人，另一张床上也并没有一团鼓起的被子。他突然有了“金赫奎真的离开了，回韩国了”的实感，眼泪抑制不住地涌出来，他也尝试了很多办法控制决堤的泪水，他跺脚，拼命地摇头，把自己的嘴角向上扯成一个笑脸，但都没有用。  
最终他关了房间的灯，在一片黑暗中躺在床上流泪，他甚至不敢哭出声，怕吵醒隔壁的人。终于当时间久到他以为自己已经把这一生的眼泪全部流干了的时候，窗外的路灯灭了。他爬起来光脚站在地板上向外望，建筑和穿插在其间的植物从黑乎乎的色块变得生动鲜活，淡黄色的光从地面一点点升腾起来，视线可及的最远处，一簇金光慢慢地爬升着。太阳升起来了。  
田野曾经感觉自己的心在那个晚上整个被掏空了，但很快一切似乎又恢复如常，edg没了deft依旧能正常运转，不过是搭档的adc换了人，田野也被环境的改变不断打磨着，被迫忘却了从前肆无忌惮的撒娇和玩闹。  
金赫奎也有同样的想法，时隔许久回到edg居然有“看到我不在俱乐部也运作如常，有点不爽”这样的想法。田野看了他的采访，觉得这个人太混蛋，明明他走的那天自己哭了整个通宵，但后来金赫奎向他坦白，自己也因为想他哭过几天，田野便释怀了。他一向是大度的，不过嘴上还是会问，那一直在想我吗？最喜欢我吗？觉得最厉害的辅助是我吗？  
老规矩，不管他问什么，金赫奎都只能给出肯定的回答。  
  
田野喜欢咬手指，喜欢撕掉伤口上刚结的痂，明知道那样会带来更长远的痛苦和更多麻烦但还是乐此不疲。  
  
他在金赫奎走后一直无法给自己的过度思念、撕心裂肺的痛苦和伴随其后的郁郁不乐找到一个合理的解释。小申有时候会开他玩笑故意逗他，说你是不是喜欢上金赫奎了？他走之后你像失恋了一样。田野不肯定也不反驳，沉着脸，其实是找不到合适的话来应对。闲下来的时候他也会思考这个问题，自己对金赫奎究竟是种什么样的感情？  
理智或许能暂时压制情感，但情_欲永远诚实。  
赵志铭敲门的时候听见田野嗯啊应了几声，一进门就看见田野呆呆地坐在床上，脸上挂着病态的红，他吓了一跳，问田野你是不是病了发烧了，田野皱了皱眉，摇头以示否认，说自己只是有点热，又把被子拉高一点只露出半张脸。  
赵志铭怀疑他是脑子烧坏了，问，热你还盖被子？  
田野把嘴露出来口齿伶俐地辩驳：“盖被子才热！”  
“行吧。阿布喊你。”赵志铭一边摇头一边出去了，觉得田野的逻辑太离谱，但竟然无懈可击。  
房间里田野把沾着白浊的手在被单下藏了很久，他脑袋还是乱的，不知道自己为什么会因为金赫奎的一个采访视频起了欲火。但他能切实地感受到直冲上大脑的快感，最后释放的时候他双腿紧绷着伸直了，嘴巴微微张着，几声喘息灵活地避开阻拦从唇齿间溢出来，全身每一寸肌肉都颤栗着，眼前的景象被加了白色模糊滤镜迷迷蒙蒙。  
看着前队友的采访偷偷地自慰，甚至爽到忍不住要叫出来，这样是不是不太好？田野被自己脑袋里层出不穷的各种奇怪想法吓到了，他舔了舔嘴唇，羞耻的几乎要落泪，但是高潮的余韵掐灭了他的羞耻心，反而促使他期待渴求更多。  
  
他们第一次上床的时候，两个人都在脑子不太清醒的情况下努力小心翼翼。漫长的前戏和扩张过后，金赫奎从身后慢慢地进入他，嘴唇他在洁白的后颈与单薄的脊背之间流连，他隐约觉得田野潜意识里有点受虐倾向，于是突发奇想地咬住他的脖子。  
感觉到小孩在怀里抖得不太正常，金赫奎把人抱起来，发现田野流着泪，双目失神地高潮了。“什么啊iko。喜欢被咬吗。”金赫奎有点被逗笑了，胸腔却被幸福和喜悦充盈，他的小孩现在趴在他怀里，因为他的讨好舒服得张着嘴失神，他觉得此刻田野是完全属于自己一个人的，从身体到心灵都被自己占满。“iko舒服了，可是我还没有呢。”  
田野缓了好一会儿意识才慢慢清明起来。“西八金赫奎……粗森……”酥麻的感觉从尾椎骨顺着脊椎一路爬升上来，他爽得头皮发麻，手上身上毫无力气，白皙单薄的身子像一张被风吹倒的纸，弯成一个好看的弧度。手在人背上胡乱地抓，被啃得凹凸不平的指甲划过皮肤有些刺痛，却让人心里一阵酥麻。  
“bad iko……”汗顺着额角滴下来，金赫奎的刘海被汗水沾湿成一绺一绺，他把挡住眼睛的那些头发拨开，好让它们不去阻挡自己黏在眼前人身上的灼热的目光。  
其实坏孩子有在好好努力，后面尽职尽责地吞吃着他的东西，内里紧密温热地包裹着他，双手环在他肩上，脸上挂着泪痕断断续续在他耳边说：“好想你，你走掉之后搭档的新ad都没有你厉害，我会证明给你看的，我也有能力站在你身边……”金赫奎被他念得心尖都是滚烫的，一下子冒出一长串韩语，转念一想这种情况下田野大概也做不来韩语听力，就把人抱在怀里一字一句地讲平仄奇怪的中文。  
“喜欢iko……我也，很想iko，每天晚上都想。”  
“离开之后，发觉iko是不同的。不仅仅是adc和辅助的关系。是最喜欢的孩子。”  
“不会突然离开的，害怕的话就抱住我吧。”  



End file.
